


最佳组合番外 - 初为人父

by cuiddd



Series: 最佳组合 [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd





	最佳组合番外 - 初为人父

1  
李东海平时慢热，不知道是不是因为分化来得太晚，怀孕后症状特别明显，肚子里的那个还没满3个月就开始蹦跶，经常弄得他晚上觉也睡不好，天气又热，常哼哼着骚扰身边人，让他大半夜跑出去买各种吃的。

前两晚才揉着腰把李赫宰踢下床去买西瓜，可买回来又不想吃了，缩对方怀里哭了老半天。说实在的，虽然想到过有这么一天，但李东海对于生孩子这件事依然感到恐惧。

特别他那会儿还是学生，正值毕业时期，这孩子来得毫无心理准备。

怀孕要准备些什么，要不要休学专心养胎，在哪里生，怎么生，生的时候痛不痛……两人简直一头雾水。还是李赫宰先冷静下来，抱着人好一通安慰，等心情平复联系父母知会了这件事，在妈妈的建议下找到专业Omega医院做了详细咨询，才稍微安下心来。

李东海平时锻炼多，不像有些O身娇体弱，只要保持一个好心情，该吃吃该喝喝，基本没什么问题。看李赫宰一脸紧张拿着小本本将自己的话一一记下，医生还笑了几句：“难得看到这么紧张的alpha啊……记住一定要定期来做检查，至于房事还是要节制一点，头三个月最好不要。”

发现有了的时候已经一个月多，掐指算算，只需要小心翼翼再过一个月就算稳了，两人简直方方面面都注意到。怕李东海再情绪不对，李赫宰干脆跟爸爸请了长假，把任务搬家里完成，平日里两人占据客厅一边一台电脑，各自做自己的事情。

偏偏那年夏天首尔特别热，出去散步一趟回来就像从水里拎出来似的，有一天李东海终于忍不住了，憋了一路，一到家哇一声就哭了出来，边哭边捶李赫宰胸膛：“我讨厌你，我好讨厌你……呜……”

“东海……”

顾不得双方都汗涔涔一把将对方揽过来，李赫宰用手轻拍他后背，像哄小孩一样温柔附和他的话。

“你是个大坏蛋，坏男人，只知道欺负我！！！”  
“嗯嗯我是，我特别坏，让我们东海受委屈了。”

“你还把我朋友都赶走了，就连圭贤也不准他来！！！”  
“你现在信息素分泌不稳定，万一出意外了……”  
“不管反正你就是霸道、专制、不近人情！！！”  
“好好好，我特霸道，我说往东小海不敢往西。”

这句话让李东海直接绷不住噗嗤笑出声，又马上控制住表情：“干嘛呢，严肃一点好不好我还在生气！”

知道他气性过去了，李赫宰也由着他闹：“那老婆大人继续教训呗。”

李东海噘着嘴横了他一眼，嘟嘟囔囔：“那时候要是没在音乐社遇见你……”

这话一听，李赫宰不乐意了：“这你可就冤枉我了啊，那时候不是你散发信息素勾引我吗？”

“我怎么可能？？”

“你信息素的味道我蒙着鼻子都挡不住，差点都要出丑了，这怪我吗，要不是你我能那样吗！”

“也不关我的事啊，我抑制剂就没断过，是你自己太敏感了，你看别人都没事，就你一天事多！！”

“那我不就是……！”

李赫宰话说到一半突然梗住了，觉得自己要是说出来肯定气势马上变弱，但软绵绵的爱人还在怀里，看他气呼呼的脸又萌又帅，不管在一起多久总是看不腻，也觉得没有再争论的必要。

“……我不就是……特别爱你吗……”

话一脱口李东海也愣住，没想到两人刚要吵起来就熄火，脸也慢慢红了，低着头拳头松开，手抚上李赫宰胸口，感觉对方搂自己腰的双臂圈紧，扭捏道：“还、还说爱我呢……你都多久没好好看过我了……”

这话说的既像埋怨又像娇嗔，听得身边人一下子精神了，一股无名邪火直往下面窜。本来两人开始禁欲正是婚后甜蜜期，又都是二十多岁血气方刚的年轻小伙，实在忍不住了也只能化身互撸娃，不是不想，是不能。

好几个晚上睡到中途醒来看到李东海白嫩大腿跨在自己身上，搂着那人好一顿亲亲揉揉，还是只好先去客厅看会儿报告冷静下，简直苦不堪言。

“现在多久了？”  
“四月份确诊的吧……等下我翻翻本子。”说着真拿出本子翻看李东海的就诊记录，斩钉截铁道：“嗯，4月13号拍的片，哇真的三个多月了诶……”

“我就说嘛。”

“听医生之前讲差不多4个月反应可能会大一点，最近有没有什么不舒服的地方？”李赫宰还是很仔细。

李东海却不开心了，翻了个白眼压低声音又提醒道：“我都快四个月了。”

“是啊，下周该找一天去做体检了。”

见他还没领会其中暗示，终于急了：“李赫宰你是傻逼吗！”

“我又怎么了？”被骂的人一脸莫名，“你最近好奇怪经常骂我。”

“我奇怪？你才奇怪吧？我看你是耶稣下凡不食人间烟火是吧，明明追我的时候猴急得不行，现在装给谁看呢？”

“你有话好好说行不行，非要说这些不好听的，我根本听不懂！”

“听不懂是吧？那我现在就再跟你讲一遍！”气急败坏也不管什么形象了，李东海提着对方耳朵大吼，“爸爸我要跟你做爱！！！听懂了吗？做！爱！！！！”

李赫宰惊到六神都无主了。

2  
“嗯……”

好久没有被插入的感觉，尽量让自己不那么紧张，害怕压到肚子，就连做前戏李赫宰都一直挺着背不敢压下去，但是李东海的嘴巴今晚太甜了，让他忍不住一亲再亲，四周都弥漫着奶味十足的信息素味道，李赫宰内心激动不已，却还是要克制自己。

用嘴巴含住东海下面时，因为面对着小腹，竟没来由有点害羞，完全不知这羞耻感从何而来，大概多了个还没出生的“第三者”，莫名有种被窥伺的感觉。

从以前两人的身体就很契合，怀孕后李东海的感觉更加敏感，十指交叉抓住李赫宰后脑勺头发，感受到那人抬头又低下循环往复的动作，性器被温热口腔包裹，也舒服地小声喘息，不停呼唤对方姓名，没一会儿就呻吟着发泄出来，被对方轻轻抱起坐在他腿上，缠绵索吻。

“唔……你快点进来…我想要……”

双手环住对方脖颈在接吻间隙含糊道，李东海大张着腿坐在那人身上，腰部微微发力摩擦对方的大腿根，被搂紧下身贴近，配合着放松做扩张。

许久没被开发的后穴略微紧涩，但两人信息素融合在一起成为最好的催情剂，稍许润滑便开始热情邀请，李赫宰仍是小心插了进去，抱在一起等待对方适应了才缓缓动作。

“怎么样？”

咬着李东海喉结轻轻厮磨，下身只浅尝辄止地浅浅探了个头，被李东海一口咬在肩膀上，痛得李赫宰没控制住力度，重重顶了上去。

“啊…就这样…快点……”

仿佛找回最初恋爱般的青涩感，李东海扒着对方肩膀配合摇摆腰臀让那人性器能进到更深，两个人都激动不已，死命搂住对方不松开。

下面紧密贴合着，李赫宰变着法儿施展技术，一会儿轻重不一顶弄，一会儿打着圈儿直捣G点，上面两张嘴也黏在一块儿，吻到嘴唇红肿，暧昧水声间歇在房间里回响，李赫宰也无可抑制地粗喘着，情到深处好像头一次做爱般只顾毫无章法顶撞，要将这几个月憋屈劲儿一次性发泄完。

想要释放的感觉越来越强烈，可就在高潮来临的瞬间，突然感觉李东海开始拍打自己的背，还以为是情趣使然，按着不准他逃开，直到一滴不剩全射了进去，才听到那人抱着自己正呜呜呜地哭。

“李赫宰！！！！我肚子好痛啊！！！！！！！”

完了。犹如被泼冷水立刻清醒，李赫宰强迫自己冷静下来，急忙打了医院紧急救护车电话，收拾好东西边握着李东海的手等待医护人员到来。

3  
相熟医生的审视让一向天不怕地不怕的李赫宰也开始紧张，站在床边等待结果，因为着急捏着裤边的手指微微发白，反而被已经安稳下来的李东海安慰，两人互看一眼，又拥抱在了一起。

“怎么办，要是有什么，我真的想打死我自己。”

“现在都不痛了，应该没大问题吧……赫宰你别这样，都是我的错。”

“不，是我的错，我简直禽兽不如……”

李东海噘了噘嘴，凑到对方耳边悄悄道：“因为我实在忍不住了，所以还是我先勾引你的……”

听了这话，李赫宰头稍稍退后一点，两人相视露出勉强笑容，听到开门声忽然紧张到抖了一下。

可以想象得到医生第一句话就是：“说了多少次房事要节制，你们怎么就是不听呢。”

两人都没敢回答，一瞬间好像重温了学生时代被老师教训的经历。

“有点先兆流产的迹象——”

李赫宰一下子心都要跳出来了。

“还好不严重，胎儿情况基本稳定。”

“呼——”一口重重粗气舒了出来，拍着胸口让自己刚才屏住的呼吸更加顺畅，感觉到身边人握着自己的手用力，反握住对方将喜悦传达过去。

“不过下次一定不要这样了，幸好Omega身体素质好，换成一般的孩子可能就保不住了。”

医生说完又叮嘱了几句，在李赫宰的道谢声中离开，回过身隔着几米远的距离看躺在床上仍旧脸色惨白的李东海，心里特别不是滋味儿，三步并两步到那人身边用手心疼摸了摸他的脸，李赫宰心里把自己骂了千遍万遍：“还疼吗？”

“不疼了。”爱人像小老虎一样用脸磨蹭自己的掌心，伸开双臂朝自己讨抱抱，李赫宰靠坐在床边弯下身将他整个抱紧，犹豫了许久道：“下次我一定会小心，绝对不让这种事再发生。”

“哈哈，我也会好好锻炼，不让你担心。”

此时说再多的话都是多余，只需要对方的陪伴以及一个温柔的吻印在额头，李东海手牵着李赫宰的衣角，闻着喜欢的人身上熟悉的问道，很快睡了过去、

而身边那人却久久不能入眠，听着病房外走廊里护士来来往往的轻微声响，转过头便是爱人微张着嘴的可爱睡眼，李赫宰抚摸着对方肚子，若有所思。

4  
从那之后李东海的饮食睡眠更加规律，为了认真面对将要迎来的新生命，也更加积极面对这一事实，不仅开始上一些心理辅导课，还会跟李赫宰一起却学习抚育新生儿的知识和技巧。

怀里的小家伙也在5个月之后减少蹦跶次数，似乎也在配合夫夫俩，为来到这个世界养精蓄锐。

盼星星盼月亮，终于离预产期越来越近，某天李赫宰正在外谈业务，忽然接到曺圭贤电话说快要生了，急忙将手上事情推给助理奔向医院。

生产日比预产期提前了整整一周，等到手术室内传来婴儿响亮啼哭时，李赫宰悬了长达十个月的心终于放下，来不及接受众人祝贺便直奔产房，首先寻到李东海，用上额抵住对方汗水浸湿的额头。

“现在不管什么神明能够听到，我真的……好感谢，特别感谢你，东海，你真的辛苦了，我爱你……”

……

李雨点的出生给家里带来了不小变化，为了陪伴他成长，两人养了只小奶狗。彼时李东海已经开始复课，因为最后一学期考试有几门需要重修，等小雨点2岁时就开始闲不住，软磨硬泡要回去读书。

“反正现在有保姆和狗狗陪他，我课也不多嘛，每天最晚下午4点就回来了。”

对李东海的撒娇毫无抵抗力，于是李赫宰常常下班后接上老婆，一回家就看到这样的场景：两只小东西迫不及待扑了过来，却齐齐将手（爪）伸向海爸爸，嘴巴里“啊啊”“汪汪”地叫个不停，一把捞起李雨点，李赫宰假装生气拍了拍他的屁股。

“只要海爸爸，不要赫爸爸吗？”

李雨点撅着光屁股手脚并用地胡乱挥舞，被狗狗发现也跳起来扑李赫宰的膝盖，叼着他裤子不放，狂吼示威要他放下小主人，李赫宰哭笑不得把儿子丢回地上，急忙到李东海那边从背后抱上去寻安慰。

“怎么才能跟儿子更亲近点啊~~~~~”

被那人拍了拍头：“小孩子不懂嘛，当然谁好看喜欢谁咯。”

“好好好，你好看，你最好看，超~~~~~~级无敌好看！”

抱着李东海一通乱拱，终于被捏着脸推开，对方在自己左右脸上一边亲了一下，被两个小东西簇拥着过去陪他们玩乐高。

看着一大两小因为拼图而笑作一团，李赫宰心里一片柔软，不能免俗地想到以前那句网上流行的句子。

‘他在笑，他在闹。’

他想，这不就是爱情最美好的样子吗？


End file.
